gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Luis Fernando Lopez
"You're a pill-popping old queen, man. I'm a murdering maniac. But we survived, bro. We survived." --- Luis Fernando Santana :Luis' redirects here. For the actor see Luis Guzman. Luis Fernando Santana is a character in the GTA IV Era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the third of which he is the protagonist. In the game, he is Tony Prince's 25-year old bodyguard and business associate (making Luis the youngest of Grand Theft Auto IV's three protagonists). Description Childhood Luis is of Dominican descent, born in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic with Adriana Yanira Lopez, with his brother Ernesto Lopez and his sister Leta Lopez-Wilkinson. His father was a U.S. Marine who abandoned them while they were young. He was raised by his mother, who also had a notable role in the upbringing of Luis' childhood (and current) best friends, Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. He also grew up with Oscar Gomez and Alonso Gomez, Teddy Benavidez and Willy Valerio, older kids by three years, ushered most of the neighborhood kids into drug dealing. During a drug war, Henrique mentions that Luis used to rap while Henrique "layed down" the beat. Henrique claims that Luis was a poor rapper because people used to laugh at him when he would rap. He was also scrawnier in those years, as Armando and Henrique recall. When Luis was 17, in 1999 or 2000, he went to juvenile hall for two years because he shot and injured a teacher who felt up his sister. Armando and Henrique remember spending the summer of 1999 with Luis, meaning it happened during their next school year. Curiously, this does not appear on his criminal record. Not long after his release in 2001, he had been arrested again for Grand Theft Auto. This likely coincides with him taking the blame for a crime committed by Armando and Henrique (neither of whom were caught) and going to prison. During this stint, also two years, he went from being very skinny to being quite muscular. He got his physique by body-building to help against fighting off inmates to keep himself from getting raped or killed. His brother and sister, however, both left Liberty City and started stable lives, with a spouse, children and homes in different small-town suburbs, with little to no interaction with their mother. As a result, she relies on Luis to give her money. Luis got in police trouble a third time in 2003, for Assault, but avoided prison. This likely coincides with Luis being arrested alongside Oscar Gomez and Willy Valerio - the LCPD goes on for years thinking Luis is still closely connected to them, while in fact this was one of their last times together. The Ballad of Gay Tony: Luis Lopez and "Gay" Tony Prince In 2005 when Luis was 22, his life changed when he accepted a job from "Gay" Tony Prince to be a bodyguard with Tony, and it wouldn't take long for Tony and Luis to see each other as a sort of father-and-son pair. He cut all remaining ties with his old gang (except Armando and Henrique as friends), and paid his supposed last visit to an illegal cage fighting ring (though he would return). By working for Gay Tony, his life became much more positive, and while he lost respect with old friends who saw him as a yuppie, he was introduced to much more money and glamour. Tony once paid Luis to take helicopter-flying lessons for business purposes (as shown from his Higgins Helitours piloting certificate in his apartment, as well as the Club Management mission with Bruce Spade). Unfortunately, Tony was in debt to several loan sharks across the city such as Mori Kibbutz and Ancelotti member Rocco Pelosi, setting in motions TBOGT's events. Luis begins doing several jobs for Tony, witnessing the bank robbery, meeting Rocco Pelosi & Vince in the introduction. He began doing work for his mother and friends (Momma's Boy, Corner Kids and Clocking Off) then began helping Rocco with his work on missions for Tony; he meet multiple gang officials in peace attempts, all of which wage war nearly killing him and Tony. He would then get The Celebinator (Blog This) off Tony's back. Tony would introduce him to Yusuf Amir, who got Lopez stealing a Buzzard & APC; he would later work for Mori Kibbutz, one of Tony's loaners; after completing This Ain't Checkers and beating Mori in a Triathlon, he got Tony out of his grasp. Things only turned worse for Tony after a Bahama Mamas meeting in the mission Boulevard Baby also went wrong; Luis, Evan Moss and Gay Tony would later fail to buy $2,000,000 worth of Diamonds, fortunately able to reclaim them that much later. Luis also discovered how Tony had befriended Gracie Ancelotti. Luis began working for Ray Bulgarin, who had him deal with his Marki Ashvilli situation alongside Timur, his right-hand; after discovering how Luis bought Diamonds that were claimed to be his, he ambushed and betrayed Lopez by having him witness The Cook's dead head and sending snipers, gunman and choppers after him. Having have left him, Luis gets Tony's attention on this; his life is falling apart now. Thanks to Niko Bellic & Gerald McReary, Gracie Ancelotti is discovered kidnapped; Luis, knowing how she pumped Tony with cocaine, refuses to help; but he is made by Tony to track her down. When the Ancelotti's, following this mission, fail to reclaim her forcefully, Tony and Luis are forced to give away the Diamonds to Niko Bellic in the mission Ladies Half Price. Luis is later ordered to kill Tony in the mission Party's Over, but ends up refusing at the cost of a heavy ambush. He later kills Timur & Bulgarin in Departure Time. Sex life Because of his role as a celebrity nightclub bouncer, Luis has the opportunity to socialize and even have casual sex with famous, beautiful women. Some people mentioned during the game that Luis has a little penis. It's unproved, but this blame comes from his lovers, and he gets angry when somebody else talks about that. Gracie and Daisie both playfully tease Luis about being a closeted homosexual. It's perhaps notable that Luis seems to have a slight pattern towards brunettes. He had been sexually linked to: *'Ms. Adams: '''Luis's 8th grade teacher, who he slept with while he was in her class around age 14. She is possibly his first, as Armando calls Luis "a victim of child abuse." *'Carmen Ortiz: A Bohan woman that Luis was involved with in 2007 and calls "nasty". Henrique Bardas was also involved with her. In an eerie coincidence, she is a potential girlfriend for Niko Bellic and once dirty danced with Elizabeta Torres at one of her house parties. *Daisie Cash-Cooze:' A British socialite living in Liberty City, who once slept with Luis and avoided him afterwards, even though Luis contacted her a few times. She later recruits his help when a famous actor that she cheated on her boyfriend with, Chris Hunt, is about to humiliate her. Although Hunt releases a compromising sex tape to millions of viewers, Daisie happily marries her boyfriend despite the affair. *'Dani Lupisella: Daughter of the Lupisella mafia don, who threatened to have her father "chops his balls off" if or when the relationship ended. During "Blog This!...", Luis tells Gracie Ancelotti, who is interested in him, that he will not date mob daughters because of the experience. *Joni: A close co-worker of Luis' at Maisonette 9, who will sometimes give Luis blowjobs and even sex in the surveillance room and later complain in stride about Luis having a tiny penis. It's mostly implied that they have a friends-with-benefits relationship, but if Luis has sex with a woman in Maisonette 9's bathroom (see below), Joni will scream at him for breaking her heart. *Margot: A clingy, mentally unstable ex-girlfriend who Luis dated "over a year ago" in early 2007. She attempts to commit suicide twice over Luis. The first time she fails, she uses painkillers and sleeping pills, and then a second time she suceeds as she jumps from a two to three story pier and dies. Luis disperses the area before attracting any attention. *Monique:' The two were dating beforehand, until Luis was caught sleeping with her roommate. In the mission Boulevard Baby, she had not held a grudge on Luis and hooked up with him all over again. She is caught red-handed by her boyfriend Vic (owner of Bahama Mamas) who was been thought to be out of town. *'Monique's roommate''' (see above) *'Poppy Mitchell: '''One of several famous people Luis has had casual sex with. When asked about having sex with celebrities by Cloe Parker (who was drunk and advancing on him), he says it's just like normal sex, except they look at themselves in the mirror. *The player has the opportunity to dance and have sex with random women at Maisonette 9. *'Unnamed:' In a similar fashion, he has rigorous sex with an Unnamed Asian Woman in the Maisonette 9 bathroom, right before Monique in "Boulevard Baby". Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Three Leaf Clover *Museum Piece *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend ;The Lost and Damned *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Credits (TLAD) '''The Ballad of Gay Tony' *As the protagonist, he appears in every mission. Murders committed * Frickie Van Hardenburg - Murdered on his yacht. * Jack Duffy - Murdered on orders of Rocco Pelosi. * Mel Toblowsky - Murdered on orders of Rocco Pelosi. * Tahir Saeed - Murdered for tipping off the cops to get Yusuf "out of the picture". * Ahmed Khalil - Murdered by causing him to fall from the Rotterdam Tower. * Vic Manzano - Murdered for assaulting Monique and attempting to kill Luis. * Mori Green - Murdered in order to retrieve the diamonds. * Marki Ashvilli - Murdered on orders of Ray Bulgarin. * Uncle Vince - Murdered to intimidate Rocco Pelosi, and to rescue Tony. * Timur - Murdered for threatening the lives of him and Tony. * Ray Bulgarin - Murdered for threatening and attempting to kill him and Tony. Optional *Mr. Santo - If Luis does not take a dive in Momma's Boy, Santo will pull out a knife, and must be killed. *Union Official - Can be killed during Practice Swing, but has no other impact on the storyline. * Monique - Can be killed during Boulevard Baby, though this blocks 100% completion of the mission * Johnny Klebitz - Can be killed during Not So Fast, although he is not programmed to be killed. * Patrick McReary - Can be killed during Ladies Half Price, although it has no effect on the story. * Niko Bellic - Like Patrick, he can be killed during Ladies Half Price, although it doesnt effect the story. LCPD Database information Surname: Santana First names: Luis Fernando Age: 25 Place of Birth: Liberty City Affiliations: Known associate of "Gay" Tony Prince. Criminal record: * 2001 - Grand Theft Auto (Age 18) * 2003 - Assault (Age 20) Notes: *Northwood resident of Dominican descent. *Works as a bodyguard for Tony Prince, streetname - Gay Tony. *Also works as a doorman at Prince's nightclubs Maisonette 9 and Hercules in Lower Algonquin. *Linked to several Northwood drug dealers from an early age and known to be involved in the illegal street-fighting scene. Trivia *Luis and Victor Vance are the only Dominican protagonist's in the series. Although Vic seem's African-American, it is revealed through dialogue in VCS that his mother is white, but his father is from the Dominican Republic. He also speaks with a heavy latin accent in VC. *In the GTA IV mission Three Leaf Clover, Niko can kill Luis when he is amongst the hostages in the bank, although this has no effect on the storyline. *If Niko responds negatively to the e-mail "Brucie Owns Reality. Bro!", Niko writes: "There are more important things in life than being a celebrity or having good abs. You've been spending too much time fluffing the bouncer at the Maisonette 9", which could be referring to Luis, but also Dessie as well; however, Brucie does try coming onto Luis at one point. *Luis is an official licensed helicopter pilot, explaining how he is able to operate choppers; he took a Higgins Helitours weekend crash course, and has a certificate of completion hanging on the wall next to his bedroom in his Northwood Apartment. Based on comments made by Luis during the missions Sexy Time and Ladies' Night, and Armando during a Drug War, Tony is the one who paid for it. *During the friend activities, Armando and Henrique mention that Luis was always a terrible darts and pool player. *If you look closely, Luis has his name tattooed onto his neck, although it is partially been covered by his clothing. It can easily be seen in Three Leaf Clover and Museum Piece. *In GTA IV, Niko can purchase Luis' white tennis shoes at Modo. *When you're drinking at the bar, Luis blacks out after 8 shots. *Luis' physique is more muscular in TBOGT, his face is more detailed, and he has white sneakers instead of the black ones seen in GTA IV and TLAD. *Luis and Niko Bellic have crossed paths four times. Once during the bank robbery, but Luis didn't see Niko's face as he was wearing a balaclava, and Niko never acknowledged Luis at the time. A second time later in the same mission, Niko almost hits Luis with his car, this time unmasked. A third time in the museum where Luis ambushes the diamond deal with Isaac Roth, which is the first time Niko takes note of him; as far as Luis is concerned, this is the first time he has seen Niko. Finally, they exchange words during the diamond exchange where Niko and Packie return Gracie to Tony and Luis. It is unclear if Luis recognized Niko or not from the museum, as he doesn't say anything regarding this. Niko, however does remember Luis crashing the diamond deal, as he calls Roman to inform him how "this Dominican-looking guy" appeared both times. *Luis and Johnny Klebitz have crossed paths two times. Once during the diamond deal with Gay Tony, Evan Moss and The Cook, Johnny and the bikers ambush the deal, and Luis, Gay Tony and Evan escaped, with Luis killing most of the bikers, and Johnny killing Evan and stealing the diamonds. And the second and final time in the museum where Luis ambushes the diamond deal with Issac Roth, though it is unclear if Luis recognized Johnny or not from the diamond deal ambushed. Though this is the first time Johnny takes note of him, as far as Luis, this is the first time he has seen Johnny. *When using the phone, it appears as a grey/silver color in the corner of the screen, but the phone Luis is holding is black, it is also black in cutscenes. *Some of Luis' dialogue in the cutscenes which crossover with GTA IV and TLAD are re-recorded. *Luis' father was in the Marines during his lifetime. Pictures of him in uniform can be found in Luis' apartment. *Luis is not even slightly intimidated by Billy Grey, as when Billy tries to scare Tony by saying "boo" Luis quickly responds with "hey, watch it you greaseball fuck!" *Luis escapes through a ladder in the mission "Not So Fast". This ladder in absent in the same mission in GTA IV and The Lost and Damned. *Luis has the second most murders in the GTA IV era, with a body count of 11 (not counting optional murders). *Luis commits the fifth most murders in the GTA era, behind Niko's 50, Tommy's 16, Toni's 14 and Carl's 13. *Out of the three GTA IV era protagonists, Luis is the only one not to have someone close to him die. Niko loses either Roman or Kate and Johnny loses his best friend Jim. *Luis appears in the second most missions in the GTA IV era with 31 missions (Niko appears in 97 missions) *Luis can be killed in Grand Theft Auto IV, but cannot be killed in The Lost and Damned. *Luis can kill two protagonists of their games. (Niko Bellic in Ladies Half Price and Johnny Klebitz in Not So Fast) These kills are considered non-canon however. *Luis kills one of Niko Bellic's former employer (Ray Bulgarin). *Luis is one of two protogonists who kills another protogonist's enemy in the whole GTA series, the others being Niko Bellic. (Luis kills Niko's antagonist Ray Bulgarin and Niko kills Johnny's antagonist Ray Boccino) *Luis is the only GTA IV protagonist not to appear in more than one opening cutscene of two games. Gallery Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando Lopez, Luis Fernando